Nicotine
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: Red es el asesino serial más buscado de toda la ciudad. Creía que era el más inteligente y astuto de todos, hasta que la conoció a ella: Blossom Utonio, la chica que le pondría su mundo de cabeza. -"Muñeca, eres peor que la nicotina"- PPGxRRB
1. Mr Jackson

_NOTA:_ **Emm, cuánto tiempo ¿no? xD pues sé que no está bien escribir una cosa cuando aún no terminas la otra, pero meh, ya escribí los próximos 3 capítulos de esto, así que no hay tanto problema… ¿verdad? 0.o**

 **Jeje bueno, de todos modos solo quería avisar que siempre voy a poner una frase de una canción (que por lo regular van a ser diferentes) al principio de cada cap, relacionado con lo que sucede 7w7 y también el nombre del mismo, aunque no siempre tenga sentido xD**

 **Whatever, disfruten del fanfic, ¡incluye PPGxRRB por supuesto! (¿Si no qué chiste? xD)**

-Diálogo-

" _Pensamientos" (A excepción de la letra de la canción)_

 **Todos los personajes son Craig McCracken, a mí sólo me pertenece la trama.**

 **¡Que el drama empiece!**

* * *

" _Hey, Where will you be waking up_

 _Tomorrow morning?_

 _Hey, Out the backdoor goddamn_

 _But I love him anyway_

 _Mr. Jackson, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?"_

 _\- Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

Una sombra se movía sigilosamente entre los pasillos de una gigante mansión, pisando el suelo de mármol con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo dejando pisadas de sangre. Por supuesto que no era su sangre. Trataba de hallar su objetivo de entre las tantas puertas que había en el lugar lleno de lujos, así como joyas y hermosos adornos hechos de oro, pero él no estaba interesado en ello. No era como _Green_ , y jamás tendría los mismos intereses que él, no había tiempo para distraerse con toda esa porquería.

Después de un rato buscando a paso lento, la misteriosa figura comenzó a caminar como si estuviese dentro de su propia casa. _"Al diablo la discreción, si el maldito se da cuenta de mi presencia sólo le vuelo la cabeza de una vez"_ pensó malhumorado mientras pateaba todas las puertas para abrirlas y por fin encontrarlo. Su lotería fue la cuarta puerta a la izquierda. Una sonrisa cruel se formó en su rostro detrás de la bandana completamente negra que ocultaba todo su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos; un par de orbes rojos como sangre que combinaban con las manchas irregulares del mismo color que llevaba en su chaqueta. Brillaban en la oscuridad como si se tratase de un demonio en carne viva.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre calvo sin camisa con asqueroso vello en todas partes, incluyendo su enorme estómago. Estaba durmiendo con una botella de brandi vacía en mano cual cerdo feliz en charco de lodo en su cama gigante con la cabecera de oro y finas y caras telas cayendo como velo alrededor de la misma; eso aumentó la furia de aquellos ojos rojos que observaban la escena con asco.

Antes de lograr su acometido miró el cuarto gigante, y hubiera sido de lo más elegante de no ser por aquel asqueroso hombre y los posters gigantes que cubrían las paredes con imágenes obscenas de mujeres desnudas. Soltó una risa por lo bajo. _"15 puertas y un solo cerdo"._

Se acercó a la gran cama, sacó su cuchillo de combate y lo agarró con fuerza con una de sus manos enguantadas, podría haber escogido un arma de fuego calibre 9 mm que traía consigo, pero haría sufrir al bastardo. Pateó con fuerza el estómago al desafortunado traidor, que despertó de un salto y soltó un alarido de dolor.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- _Tú y yo nos divertiremos esta noche…_ -

.

.

.

-¡BLOSSOM!-

Una linda y somnolienta chica con cabello anaranjado (casi pelirrojo) dio un brinco en su cama y gritó muy femeninamente, sentándose rápidamente dejando ver su pijama acogedora de blusa de botones y pantalones color rosa claro con estampado de cerezas. Contrario a lo que llevaba ella, que era una blusa de tirantes holgada verde debajo de una chaqueta negra de manga larga que llegaba un poco más abajo del busto, mayones negros con un cadena de metal colgando y sus adoradas botas altas negras con agujetas, parecidas a las botas militares. Así es, Buttercup la irresponsable y busca problemas, señorita me-quejo-de-todo ya bañada y vestida a altas horas de la mañana con su cabello negro perfectamente cepillado que le llegaba arriba de los hombros.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Cuándo vas a cambiar esa estúpida pijama?!- volvió a hablar la misma voz que la despertó abruptamente.

Cuando Blossom se recuperó del susto su rostro cambió a uno extremadamente molesto.

-Me da igual, no la voy a cambiar, pero… ¿¡Por qué me despiertas de esa manera Buttercup!? Y… ¿por qué ya estas toda arreglada? ¿Acaso la escuela no empieza hasta a las 7? - contestó a su hermana a punto de lanzársele encima.

La nombrada la ignoró y decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación de su hermana. Tamaño mediano, paredes de un asqueroso rosa claro (para ella) un estante de libros en el fondo, un escritorio con una lámpara de mesa y varios papeles, todo ordenado, una televisión sobre un mueble con fotos y una que otra chuchería, un ropero blanco con un estampado de algunas flores en las esquinas y por último la cama que estaba volteando hacia la tv, con una mesita de noche a cada lado. Ah, y odiosas sábanas de color rosa fucsia. Todo en un enfermizo orden.

-¿Terminaste de ignorarme y analizar mi cuarto como si fuera lo más espeluznante que has visto?- preguntó con una cara de pocos amigos la dueña del cuarto.

La pelinegra soltó una risita disimulada para luego mirarla seriamente. Algo había pasado.

-Sucedió de nuevo, el plan no funcionó-

Todo el sueño se le fue automáticamente a Blossom. Frunció el ceño y miró a Buttercup con la misma seriedad. Ahora entendía porque la había despertado hora y media antes de su horario normal, eran las 6:30 a.m, ni ella, a la que la responsabilidad lo era todo, le gustaría despertarse a esa hora sólo para llegar extremadamente puntual al departamento. Pero lo que dijo su hermana era de suma importancia y gravedad, _él_ había vuelto a atacar, se había vuelto a burlar de la policía, la fuerza especial, de todo el equipo de su hermana y de _ella_.

-¿Víctimas?-

-Que idioteces dices, ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE_-

-¡Ya sé que sí! Quiero saber cuántos-

Otra vez silencio. La pelinaranja no sabía si su hermana no contestaba por miedo a que Bubbles las escuchara o si no estaba segura del número. Cualquiera de las dos opciones no le agradaba.

De repente vio a Buttercup salir de sus pensamientos y sus ojos esmeralda se encendieron con frutración y odio.

-5 personas- gruñó soltando el aire que por alguna razón estaba conteniendo, odiaba decir ese tipo de noticias por sí misma, y peor, personalmente a Blossom.

Mientras tanto a la otra chica se le fue el aire y sintió una opresión en el pecho, simplemente no podía creerlo. Miró atónita a la pelinegra.

-P-pero… en los últimos veces solo ha llegado a tres asesinatos por semana… Buttercup… ¡esos fueron 5 en una noche!- chilló la ojirosada levantándose abruptamente de la cama y buscando inmediatamente su ropa del día de hoy, debían llegar inmediatamente a la Procuraduría por los papeles de la información de los hechos de esa noche, para después ir a las instalaciones donde trabajaba y averiguar qué demonios había pasado.

Buttercup miró a Blossom con la cara neutral, pero ella podía ver en sus orbes verdes su preocupación y cansancio. Negó con la cabeza como si hubiera sido derrotada y cruzó los brazos, después tomó mucho aire.

-Eso no fue lo peor-

La chica rosada estaba casi al borde de la locura, aventó su ropa a la cama y la miró con confusión. La pelinegra no esperó a que preguntara.

-Ellos sólo fueron la distracción-

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la puerta una pequeña jovencita rubia trataba de no gritar aterrorizada.

* * *

En la Procuraduría de Saltadilla todo estaba hecho una locura.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, unos llevaban papeles y sacaban copias de algunos documentos, otro maldecían por lo bajo. Pero todos se quedaron quietos al escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose de un portazo.

Blossom Utonio entraba a las instalaciones con la peor mirada asesina que el personal haya podido ver en ella. Su largo cabello zanahoria estaba recogido en una cola de cabello alta detenida por su moño rojo favorito, a veces creía que era algo infantil a la edad de 20 años, pero en ese momento quería mandar a todos por el caño.

¿Cómo trabajar en el Centro de Investigación de Criminología de Saltadilla (CICS) si todavía no terminaba sus estudios? Todo gracias al Profesor Utonio, experto científico y agente de investigación. Ella y sus hermanas habían sufrido un evento trágico cuando apenas eran unas niñas, pues perdieron a sus padres que se sacrificaron para salvarlas, pero cuando la policía y los agentes de investigación llegaron al lugar, fue el Profesor quien las encontró, y desde ahí él las cuido como si fueran sus propias hijas, entrenándolas también sobre todo en armas, investigación y estrategia de agentes profesionales. Todo para que las chicas supieran como defenderse y poder defender a todas las personas que estuvieran a punto de sufrir lo mismo que ellas, o simplemente para que vivan sin problemas.

Buttercup también trabajaba con ella, pero la pelinegra extrovertida estaba más concentrada en la acción, por lo que siempre que ocurría algo la mandaban a ella y a su escuadrón al lugar donde la necesitaban para detener el crimen y a los criminales. Por el otro lado, Blossom pertenecía al campo de la investigación y manejo de armas sólo para la defensa, por lo que permanecía casi todo el tiempo dentro de las instalaciones.

¿Bubbles? Sabía lo básico, pero ninguna de sus hermanas la querían meter en peligro al ser la menor con tan solo 17 años, por lo que ella no estaba involucrada con trabajo judicial, únicamente asistía a la preparatoria como toda chica normal de su edad, pero si alguien intentaba meterse con ella, ya sea asaltarla o cosas más serias, la inocente rubia podía manejarlo sin ningún problema.

Pero…

¿Y cómo podían manejar todo eso si ni ella ni Buttercup (que es un año menor que la pelinaranja) todavía habían terminado sus estudios?

Quisiera decir "fácil" pero es algo complicado.

Tienen una agenda apretada, pero aún así pueden soportarlo, después de todo con su entrenamiento pueden soportar el estrés, en especial Blossom.

Ella va de 8:00 a.m. a 1:00 p.m. al Centro de Investigación, para luego de 3:00 p.m. a 10:00 p.m. ir a la escuela, y aunque a veces sufre de desvelos, logra manejarlo, ya que es la número uno de toda la Universidad, y algo "señorita buena" así que nunca ha roto las reglas.

Mientras tanto Buttercup tiene casi el mismo horario, pero al revés. De 7:00 a.m. a 3:15 p.m. va a la Universidad, y de 5:30 p.m. a 10:30 p.m. a lo demás, ya que la acción para "patear traseros" como dice ella, es a esas horas, porque en la mañana casi no ocurre nada. Pero a diferencia de su hermana mayor, a la rebelde de ojos verdes no le va muy bien escuela, tiene bajas notas y algunas veces llega a llegar tarde al trabajo debido a estar en detención. Pero a ella le importa un pepino, por lo que a veces tiene discusiones con Blossom e incluso con el Profesor.

La chica de ojos rosas se hizo camino entre todas las personas, que miraban cómo su cabello se movía de un lado a otro con cada paso firme que daba con esos tacones rosa fucsia, aunque no eran muy altos. Su blusa de vestir de botones color rosa palo y su falda de tablones negra sobre sus medias de igual color le daban un aire de niña buena con sentido de la moda y también profesionalismo, pero esa linda imagen de de la chica con las mejores curvas que todos los presentes hayan podido ver (además de sus hermanas) se esfumó al ver su rostro sombrío.

Rápidamente todos siguieron con sus tareas y abrieron paso ante la furiosa entidad que se dirigía a la recepción.

-¡MIKE!- gritó con tono autoritario al hombre que estaba sentado atendiendo a otras personas.

El mencionado al reconocer esa voz fue a su llamado lo más veloz que pudo, ignorando a los demás.

-Informes-

-¡S-sí!-

Aquel hombre con cabello rubio y edad por ahí de lo treinta sacó como loco varios documentos escritos a mano y a computadora y también algunas fotografías tomadas de las escenas, ya que ella no tenía autorización de ir a escenas del crimen, pues el Profesor Utonio aún pensaba que era demasiado joven y sensible. _"Qué tontería…"_ pensó todavía más enfadada.

-¡Aquí tiene señorita! Eso es lo único que se ha encontrado hasta ahora- volvió a hablar Mike entregándole todos los papeles a la chica furiosa que tenía en frente.

Blossom aceptó los papeles y asintió en modo de agradecimiento, después de todo no podía ser cruel con las personas que la estaban ayudando.

Salió con el mismo paso de antes de la Procuraduría y subió al auto que estaba estacionado en frente del lugar. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Puedes bajarle a tu humos? Sé que éstas son malas noticias, ¡PERO NO TE DA EL DERECHO A MALTRATAR MI PRECIOSO AUTO!- gritó Buttercup desde su asiento de piloto al ver la desfavorable acción de su hermana.

Pero la chica la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Es tu culpa por ser la única con auto- hizo una pausa. –Ahora si eres tan amable, llévame a la Central rápidamente, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela y me culpes por tus retardos- contestó con los brazos cruzados intentando no verla a los ojos.

Buttercup sólo rodó los ojos y prendió el auto Lexus deportivo.

.

.

.

Después de despedirse de su hermana mediana y recordarle que si tiene otra detención el Profesor le quitaría el auto, Blossom por fin estaba en su oficina en el Centro de Investigación junto con otras personas que eran sus compañeros de trabajo y mayores que ella. Leía y releía la información dada y aún no lo podía creer. Tras meses de estar investigando en el caso, con su inteligencia y las estrategias de Buttercup creía que ya lo tenían, se supone que esa noche terminaría todo.

Cómo estaba equivocada.

Todo había empeorado, todos sus planes habían sido pisoteados y rotos como si se tratara de papel china, y ella al ser solamente del campo de investigación, no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse _quién demonios era Red_.

Aún sin conocerlo bien, sabía que su inteligencia rivalizaba la suya, y eso la hacía sentir inútil y frustrada.

Lo que le había contado la ojiverde la estaba volviendo loca, tenía unas inmensas ganas de romper todos los papeles y gritar mil y un maldiciones a ese tal Red, aunque no supiera quién es. Lo de anoche había sido sumamente catastrófico.

Las cinco personas muertas sólo habían sido una distracción. _¡Una maldita distracción!_ ¿Para qué? Simple, para ir por el pez gordo. Red (el seudónimo de aquel asesino) les había tendido una trampa; eran las 12 de la noche (cuando normalmente actuaba aquel asesino) toda la policía y alguno que otro agente especial patrullaban las calles en diferentes sitios de la ciudad para ir a investigar cualquier movimiento sospechoso, y por fin emboscar al famoso asesino serial, pero vaya fue su sorpresa al oír una llamada de emergencia. Una señora chillaba que su esposo había sido asesinado antes de que ella llegara a su casa, y que la pared estaba firmada con sangre por aquel hombre que tanto buscaban, e inmediatamente una parte del equipo fue para allá.

Pero eso no fue lo único.

Dos llamadas más, en distintos lugares. Una en el Sur, otra en el Este. Varios grupos fueron mandados a las diferentes áreas, dejando sólo dos más. Se supone que con todo el equipo que se tenía en un principio atraparían al desgraciado y no tendría escapatoria alguna.

Otra llamada.

Esta vez en el Norte, y cuando todo lo que quedaba del grupo policiaco se dirigía allá, inmediatamente otra persona en peligro, una que aún estaba con vida, pero que terminaría muy pronto. Un escuadrón pequeño fue mandado al lugar antes de que lo temido sucediera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Cada escuadrón de agentes especiales en crimen y policías profesionales, investigando las diferentes escenas del crimen y llamando más refuerzos, aunque en sí ya no había más. Ni un rastro de Red _en ningún lugar_. Era como si se hubiera desaparecido entre las sombras.

Y entonces pasó. A las 6 de la mañana el chef de una lujosa mansión que le pertenecía a Rudolf Hogs (millonario engreído y gordo) llamó a la policía horrorizado diciendo que su amo había sido violentamente apuñalado y asesinado. Rudolf estaba a punto de darles información sobre el paradero de Green al día siguiente, pero el bastardo les ganó.

Todas las fuerzas especiales y policiacas fueron sorprendidas, todo había pasado mientras ellos buscaban pistas como estúpidos en cada escena del crimen al que habían sido asignados. Pronto llegaron al descubrimiento de que esas víctimas no eran más que mercenarios sin importancia que debían algo de dinero a algunos mafiosos, pero dos de esas víctimas eran inocentes y sólo habían sido asesinadas para alejarlos de la mansión.

Sí, todos los casos habían ocurrido aproximadamente 5 km a la redonda.

 _Red se había burlado de ellos en sus narices_.

La estrategia de Buttercup había sido la de distribuir a la mayoría del departamento de policía, fuerzas especiales e inclusive su propio escuadrón en la ciudad (ya que ella no tenía permitido trabajar después de su hora de trabajo por órdenes del profesor) para que en el momento en que algo pasara, todos fueran para el lugar y así atraparlo de una vez por todas; esa sería la Gran Noche.

Pero, después de todo, la gran noche fue para él.

Red.

* * *

" _Climbing up the back door_

 _Didn't leave a mark,_

 _No one knows it's you Mr. Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find_

 _Mr. Jackson"_

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue el prólogo :v**_

 _ **También quería decir que la canción se llama Miss Jackson y no "Mr. Jackson" sólo le cambié eso para que quedara mejor con la historia, porque pues Red (aunque creo que ya todos saben quién es xD) es hombre.**_

 _ **Díganme que les pareció, o sea que dejen reviews! :D**_

 _ **La historia se pondrá más interesante, esto, repito, fue el prólogo :3**_

 _ **Actualizaré cada sábado o viernes :v, o al menos eso espero xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, la imagen de portada obvio no me pertenece, es de MisterZei, un usuario de DeviantArt super genial, deberían visitar su galería, es magnífica nwn**_

 _ **Bye-bye!**_

 _ **P.d: Hola Raura7w7, he vuelto xD que te parece ehhh xD? Ok no :c**_


	2. Victorious

NOTA: **Gracias a todos los que comentaron :') me hacen muy feliz!**

 _ **Justme2016:** No la dejaré en el ovido xD tal vez me tarde, pero en algun momento tendré que terminarlo, y pues, gracias por acosarme :v (?) _

_**Shadow niicky:** Ohh sí, un gran asesino 7w7 y pues luego pasará xD aunque aún falta._

 _ **Guest:** Jajaja, soy muy obvia verdad xD? Gracias de todos modos._

 _ **Potato666:** Holis, en algún momento se conocerán, pero no será hoy xD aún faltan cosas._

 _ **Raura7w7:** A ti siempre te respondo al final del capítulo, así que aguántese xD_

 _ **Ruka Jimotoraku:** Que bien que te haya gustado :3 espero que los demás capítulos también ;)_

 _ **ReinaBombon:** Aquí está :D_

 _ **soy yo no tu:** Panic! At The Disco es amor :3 Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante mi historia, gracias :D_

 _ **Miss Arabella Jackson:** Que cosas ¿no? xD_

 _ **Yin-princesa-del-olvido:** Gracias, aquí está el capítulo :v_

 _ **Lucite:** Aiñ, gracias xD Que bien que te gustó :3_

 **Ahora, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

" _It hurts until it stops_

 _We will love until it's not_

 _I´m a killing spree in white_

 _Eyes like broken Christmas_

 _lights"_

 _-Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

Bubbles Utonio caminaba con las piernas temblándole hacia la escuela. Desde que había escuchado esas horribles cosas en la mañana no podía dejar de tiritar. _"A veces me alegro de no tener que lidiar con eso como lo hacen mis hermanas"_.

Normalmente Buttercup era quien la iba a dejar a la escuela en su auto, pero al tener esa emergencia tan importante en su trabajo salió disparada con Blossom a quién sabe dónde.

Suspiró por la que sería la séptima vez en el día, y eso que apenas comenzaba. Continuó caminando, intentando no pensar más temiendo que tropezaría por distraída. A diferencia de sus hermanas, la rubia tenía que seguir usando uniforme, ya que todavía seguía en la preparatoria. Su uniforme constaba de una blusa de vestir blanca, un suéter azul marino de botones y una falda de tablones negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Usaba calcetas azul marino que llegaban debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros sencillos. Aunque estaba usando ropa escolar, se podía apreciar que tenía grandes atributos y unas curvas que hechizaban a cualquiera que la viera. Su cabello estaba recogido en sus típicas coletas que llegaban un poco debajo de los hombros y sus ojos celestes brillaban con el sol que poco a poco se iba asomando. Era realmente hermosa, y su personalidad amable, paciente y bondadosa la hacía aún más irresistible para todos los chicos.

No por nada era la chica popular de la preparatoria Pokey Oaks.

Pero aunque tuviera a la mayoría de la escuela a sus pies, los trataba a todos como buenos amigos y jamás los despreciaba, pero si uno que otro tonto se quería pasar o tomar ventaja de ella por ser tan inocente, la chica rubia no se dejaba. En ese instante entraba la Bubbles con entrenamiento militar; además, siempre llevaba un arma escondida en su falda si las cosas se salían de control, pero nunca ha llegado a esos extremos, por suerte.

Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos cuando logró divisar su escuela a tan solo unos metros más de distancia. Ajustó su mochila color turquesa y caminó para encontrarse con sus más cercanos amigos.

-¡Bubbles! ¡Por fin llegas!- gritó una castaña de larga cabellera y ojos azules, sólo que más opacos que los de ella.

La rubia la saludó sonriente con un gesto de mano.

-¡Hola Robin! Lamento llegar tarde, mis hermanas tenían una emergencia- contestó la ojiazul mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su amiga.

Una voz sonó detrás de ella.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-

Bubbles volteó asustada para encontrarse con un chico de cabello marrón con algunas pecas en el rostro y ojos café oscuro.

-¡Mitch! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué es lo que_- dejó de hablar al ver lo que su amigo llevaba en sus manos.

De una forma ágil le arrebató el periódico y palideció al ver lo que estaba en primera plana.

 _ **RED SE VUELVE A BURLAR DE LA FUERZA POLICIACA**_

 _¡La noche anterior gritos y sangre se esparcieron por toda Saltadilla! Lo que parecía ser una magnífica estrategia por parte de los agentes, terminó siendo una noche sangrienta y de terror, pero lo más catastrófico fue que esta vez murieron 6 personas; se reporta que el millonario Rudolf Hogs fue una de las víctimas asesinadas cruelmente en-_

La chica de ojos azules dejó de leer, ya no quería saber nada más del terrible asunto. Le devolvió el papel a Mitch y caminó dentro de las instalaciones escolares cabizbaja.

Mitch y Robin se miraron preocupados.

Bubbles no era la única que tenía miedo.

.

.

.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido de la ciudad de Saltadilla, un hombre se encontraba sentado en un sofá desgastado tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino fino.

Su cabello era de un tono rojizo con café debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, lo tenía suelto y no llevaba su gorra roja puesta, por lo que caía como seda sobre sus hombros y espalda. Al estar solo en aquel lugar sombrío y sin vida en total oscuridad, su bandana descansaba al lado de él, así que se podía apreciar su apuesto rostro e hipnotizantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Anoche había sido una de las mejores en mucho tiempo.

Confundir a aquellos estúpidos fue lo más fácil y divertido que había hecho. Además se había deshecho por fin de aquel cerdo que estaba a punto de revelar el próximo plan siniestro de Green. _"Y pensar que confiaba en ese idiota"_ pensó con desagrado.

Bebió otro trago de su vino y prendió la tv. Sí, su "hogar" podría ser una pequeña construcción a punto de caer en pedazos, pero nunca podía hacer falta la televisión.

Fue cambiando de canal en canal hasta que lo encontró. Ah, su canal favorito.

 _-Esta noche fue una de las más aterradoras y sangrientas que jamás se pudieron ver en toda Saltadilla, los investigadores y fuerzas policiacas aún no saben cómo o por qué fue que pasó este horrible evento; hasta ahora no se conoce el paradero del asesino serial culpable de todo esto: Red. Familiares y amigos de las víctimas afirman que…-_

Red soltó una risa por lo bajo, terminando de beber su vino. No podía creer que nadie tenía ni una sola pista de él. Todos lo conocían por su seudónimo, ya que siempre que terminaba su "trabajo" dejaba en algún lugar (ya sea la pared o el suelo) la palabra "RED" escrito con sangre de la víctima. ¿Que si tenía miedo de que eso dé información sobre él a la policía? Absolutamente no. Nadie lo conocía bien ni siquiera por su verdadera identidad, y siempre usaba guantes de cuero para realizar cualquier atrocidad que se le viniera a la mente. Regalo de _sus "queridos padre y madre": HIM y Mojo Jojo._

Hijos de puta a los que mataría si quisiera, pero no podía.

Estiró la espalda hasta que le tronó, y se paró para servirse otra copa de vino. Este día no pensaría en aquel par de idiotas y brindaría, aunque aquel _otro_ par de idiotas no estuviera presente. No importaba, porque esa noche festejarían.

Sólo que en ese momento, él lo haría sin su compañía.

-Esta noche somos victoriosos-

Alzó la copa y luego la llevo a sus labios, que no paraban de sonreír malévolamente. No dejó de ver las noticias.

* * *

Buttercup caminaba de un lado a otro con su celular pegado al oído. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo apretándose el puente de su pequeña nariz con molestia.

Eran algo por ahí de las 11 de la mañana, por lo que todavía seguía en la estúpida escuela, pero cuando por fin celebraba porque ya había llegado su receso, alguien de su inútil escuadrón decidió llamarla, interrumpiendo toda su felicidad.

-Interrumpiste mi hora de almorzar, me culpaste por lo de anoche cuando fue _tu_ culpa y la de los demás, y luego quieres que vaya para allá cuando sabes que Blossom me va a matar creyendo que me estoy fugando de clases…- tomó aire intentando calmarse y contó hasta 30.

- _Exacto, me alegra que lo estés tomando con calma, po_-_

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡NO ME VOY A MOVER DE ESTE PUTO LUGAR POR MÁS QUE LO ODIE!-

- _Ya se me estaba haciendo raro que estuvieses tranquila… no te preocupes, mandaré a alguien por ti-_

Y con eso la persona del otro lado del teléfono colgó, dejando a la pelinegra echando humo por las orejas.

-Estúpido Blast, creyendo que voy andar siguiendo _sus_ órdenes…- murmuró con rencor mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cafetería para poder comprar algo y comer a gusto.

Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir las puertas para entrar, un brazo gigante la tomó por la cintura y la subió a un hombro aún más gigante, por lo que la ojijade se alteró y comenzó a golpear con violencia la espalda de aquel hombre que se había atrevido a llevársela.

-¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO DEGENERADO!- comenzó a patalear y gritar como loca para intentar zafarse del fuerte agarre de aquel maldito gorila.

Un momento…

¡Gorila!

Aquel hombre trabajaba en donde ella como guardaespaldas, y era tan gigante y feo que parecía un gorila, de ahí su apodo.

Y eso sólo significaba una cosa…

-¡Blast, hijo de puta! ¿¡En dónde estás!?- preguntó desesperada intentando ubicar al chico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, fue aventada sin mucho cuidado dentro de un automóvil.

-Aquí querida- respondió una voz sarcásticamente en el asiento de copiloto. –Sabía que me ibas a ignorar, por eso todo el tiempo estuve esperando fuera de la universidad-

Buttercup se sobó la cabeza debido al golpe que se dio contra la puerta por la poca amabilidad de Gorila y le dirigió una mirada asesina al dueño de la molesta voz.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Y porque tienes una réplica de las llaves de mi auto?- le cuestionó ya cansada de estarse gritoneando con él, aunque estaba segura de que le daría una golpiza después.

El chico de cabello negro recobró la compostura y la miró con seriamente.

-El Profesor Utonio me las dio, porque quiere hablar seriamente contigo y con tus hermanas- habló por fin Blast indicándole a Gorila que manejara hasta la preparatoria Pokey Oaks. Cuando el auto empezó a moverse a velocidad moderada la chica de ojos esmeralda decidió romper el silencio.

-Ya te dije que no fue nuestra culpa, ¡y Bubbles ni siquiera está incluida en esto!- siseó furiosa mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba la ciudad por la ventana.

-No es por eso- contestó ya harto, algo que la sorprendió. –Green ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y después de una gran charla entre el profesor y yo, ha decidido que… les dará la misión y podrán formar su grupo- terminó soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Buttercup lo miró estupefacta, la información le llegó como un tren a máxima velocidad y no lograba procesarla.

-Estás diciendo que…-

-Sí Buttercup, pero aún les tienen que hacer los exámenes de condición y salud antes de que lo hagan, sabes que si les pasa algo el profesor y yo jamás nos lo perdonaríamos, y todavía hay que checar la información que tenemos hasta ahora de Green y su grupo, porque esta semana han…-

La pelinegra dejó de escuchar todo el discurso de su compañero y una gran sonrisa de victoria se formó en su rostro.

-¡Ohhh, sí! ¡PATEAREAMOS EL TRASERO DE GREEN!-

.

.

.

 _Corría lo más rápido que podía en las calles, a penas y podía ver debido a la oscuridad y la tenue luz de los faros que iluminaban tan solo un poco la ciudad. Las lágrimas le caían a chorros por sus delicadas y rosadas mejillas, y aunque era la más rápida de las tres, se estaba empezando a agotar, y creía que ya no podría más; en poco tiempo él la alcanzaría._

 _Minutos más tarde, de alguna forma consiguió perderlo y se dirigió al pequeño callejón que se encontraba un poco más adelante, para por fin descansar un poco. Se recargó en la pared totalmente cansada, y se deslizó por ella lentamente, hasta llegar al suelo. Se sostuvo el pecho con cansancio, y pudo sentir que su corazón latía a mil por minuto, no sólo por correr tanto, sino por el_ miedo _._

 _Buscó desesperadamente en su falda escolar por su pistola calibre 38 automática, y cuando la encontró, la tomó con fuerza e intentó escuchar si había alguien acercándose. Cuando no logró oír nada, soltó un suspiro y recargó su cabeza en la pared, sintiéndose desfallecer en ese momento. Después de un rato, la lluvia comenzó a caer en ella como diluvio, y fue cuando decidió salir de su escondite, pues no había algo ahí que la protegiera de la lluvia._

 _Tan solo dio un paso fuera del callejón, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba bruscamente del cabello, causándole un dolor indescriptible, y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Gritó e intentó quitar esas manos de su cabello, luego apuntó su pistola al hombre que la estaba agrediendo, pero el tablero volvió a girar en su contra y el enemigo se la quitó como por arte de magia, después le apuntó a su cabeza con ella, haciendo presión innecesaria._

 _Lo único que pudo ver al voltear su rostro tan sólo un poco, fueron unos ojos azul oscuro, que brillaban como zafiros en la oscuridad de la lluvia._

 _-Adiós, Bubbles-_

 _ **¡Pum!**_

 _Risas, gritos._

 _-Bubbles…-_

 _Las risas siniestras aumentaban y seguía lloviendo._

 _-¡Bubbles!-_

 _Sangre…_

-¡BUUBLES, REACCIONA!-

Fue entonces cuando la rubia volvió a la realidad. Estaba todavía en clases, y tanto la maestra como sus compañeros la miraban preocupados. Avergonzada, se giró hacia la persona que la había despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla.

Robin le sonrió son simpatía y le acarició la espalda, tratando de confortarla.

-Estabas algo ida desde el principio de la clase, pero cuando caíste en un estado de trance comenzaste a gritar, por lo que te tuve que gritar para reaccionaras- mencionó su amiga preocupadamente.

Antes de que Bubbles pudiera contestar, la profesora habló.

-Utonio, puedes ir a la enfermería si lo deseas, todo este estrés te está afectando demasiado-

La rubia asintió, y sin una palabra más tomó sus cosas y se retiró del aula, ante la mirada de los demás. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tuvo una pesadilla, pero no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que dejó de estar en la realidad y se sumió a aquella espantosa fantasía. Por un momento pensó que quien la perseguía era Red, pero justo en el momento de su supuesta muerte, vio que los orbes que la observaban con malicia no eran rojos. Eran azules. Como los de ella, pero más opacos y masculinos.

Aún así no le daba buena espina. ¿Acaso fue sólo su imaginación causándole bromas? ¿O tal vez simplemente se vio reflejada en aquel par de ojos zafiro? Y lo más extraño… ¿Por qué iba tras ella si no tenía nada que ver en el caso? Al ser menor de edad no podía involucrarse en lo que hacían sus hermanas, por lo que no veía el motivo de ser el objetivo de aquellos orbes calculadores.

No tenía la más remota idea, pero tan solo pensar en ello le ocasionaba escalofríos.

No notó cuando fue que llegó a la enfermería por estar en sus pensamientos. _"Tranquila Bubbles, fue sólo un horrible sueño"_ suspiró con agotamiento.

Justo cuando iba a dar otro paso, su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que decidió contestar antes de entrar.

-¿Hola?- contestó con la voz temblorosa. Aún no podía olvidar aquel sueño.

-¿ _Bubbles? ¿Estás bien? Te oigo decaída-_

Automáticamente reconoció aquella voz.

-¡Blossom! No pasa nada- soltó una risita nerviosa. -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- _El Profesor nos necesita, no tengo idea para qué, pero ya mandó a alguien por Buttercup, y yo ya me encuentro aquí, así que quienes fueron por ella también pasarán por ti, supongo que en menos de 5 minutos-_ respondió la ojirosada algo nerviosa.

-Oh, está bien, sólo espero que no sea por lo de ayer…- dijo algo insegura.

La voz nerviosa de su hermana cambió a una enojada.

 _-Espero que no-_

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos al rato-

 _-Sí, hasta luego-_

Y con eso terminó la llamada. Bubbles volvió a suspirar.

Este día parecía solo empeorar.

* * *

Ojos rosados miraban hacia todos lados nerviosamente. Caminaba a paso lento hasta la oficina del Profesor para hacer más tiempo, pues no quería encararlo sola. En realidad temía que fuera sobre el evento que se ha adueñado de los medios de comunicación a tan rápida y alta escala. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Risas, felicidad, nada de estrés.

Pero aún así sabía que debía madurar, no se podía quedar en esa burbuja acogedora por siempre.

" _Además",_ se recordó, _"el Profesor es como nuestro padre, jamás pasaría de un pequeño regaño"_ y con ese pensamiento Blossom se relajó un poco y continuó caminando a paso normal.

De repente oyó unos pasos que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia ella. Cuando volteó para ver cuál era el escándalo se encontró con la figura de su hermana pelinegra, que corría a su dirección como si la chica pelirroja estuviera ofreciendo un millón de pesos en la mano. Alzó una ceja preguntándose porque la prisa de su hermana.

-¡BLOSSOM! ¡¿Qué haces parada ahí?! ¡Date prisa!- fue lo que oyó mientras que Buttercup pasaba como Flash al lado de ella, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la oficina del Profesor Utonio y entrando como si el pasillo estuviera en llamas.

Se quedó estática mirando sorprendida la puerta que estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante.

-¡Blossom!- gritó otra voz diferente a la de la loca que había pasado a su lado.

La mencionada vio que Bubbles llegaba trotando algo agotada. Se detuvo y se sostuvo en sus piernas mientras tomaba aire. Luego volvió a mirar a la confundida pelirroja.

-Trate… de detenerla… todo el camino… no dejaba de festejar sobre quién sabe qué cosa… y… cuando llegamos…- la pobre rubia hizo otra pausa para tomar más aire. –Simplemente bajó corriendo del auto y llegó hasta aquí… la oficina del Profesor- finalizó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba cansada hacia Blossom.

-Hey… ¿sabes de qué trata todo esto? Porque al parecer Buttercup sí- volvió a hablar ya más repuesta.

La chica de ojos rosas negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que hubiera hecho tan feliz y entusiasmada a la pelinegra. Pero pensó que tal vez no se trataba de lo que creía en un principio.

-Nope, pero supongo que debió ser algo muy bueno, porque la última vez que actuó así fue cuando el Profesor le regaló el auto- contestó divertida. Le hizo una seña a Bubbles para que la siguiera a la oficina.

-Tal vez, solo espero que nos haga igualmente feliz a nosotras, porque éste día está yendo de mal en peor para mí-

-¿Por qué? Sé que algo más te está molestando Bubbles, y no es de lo que todos hablan hoy. Soy tu hermana, por supuesto que sé cuando algo está mal contigo-

-Bueno…-

-¡MUEVAN SU TRASERO PARA ACÁ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- resonó la conocida voz de la ojijade con poca paciencia.

Blossom entró a la oficina mientras veía indiferente a su hermana de ojos verdes, que se hallaba recargada en la pared a un lado del Profesor. Las dos compartieron una mirada feroz.

Bubbles entró después, observando la gigante y ordenada oficina. Un escritorio grande de vidrio se encontraba en el fondo, con el vaso de plumas ordenado y una computadora moderna en una esquina del mismo. Al lado del escritorio había un estante gigante de libros, que ocupaba la mayoría de la pared. Atrás se encontraba una puerta que tenía en letras gigantes "LABORATORIO", y alguno que otro cuadro adornaba la pared, incluyendo una foto familiar; también se encontraba lo mismo que en cualquier otra oficina normal: fotocopiadora, varios archiveros, documentos y papeles de a montones y alguna maceta para decorar el lugar.

Detrás del escritorio estaba sentado el Profesor, un hombre por ahí de 45 años que tenía un aire de amabilidad y serenidad que agradaba a cualquiera. Llevaba su típica bata de laboratorio y pantalones de vestir color negro, con zapatos voleados de igual color.

Su mirada se encontraba tranquila, lo cual relajó a las dos últimas chicas en entrar.

-Hola chicas, lamento haber llamarlas de la nada, pero esto es algo urgente- comenzó a hablar algo apenado.

Todas sonrieron comprensivamente, pero Buttercup se adelantó a contestar muy sonriente.

-¡Es lo mejor que has hecho por mí y Bubbles! ¡No hay ninguna preocupación!-

-¡Buttercup!- regañó su hermana mayor con tono autoritario. Típico de Blossom.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos mirando al profesor para que prosiguiera. El Profesor solo rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, sé que esto puede parecer demasiado rápido para ustedes, pero he estado hablando con mis mejores agentes, y creo que es hora de tomar drásticas medidas debido a las acciones de Red, pero sobre todo de Green…-

Blossom lo miró atenta y Bubbles ladeó la cabeza en forma de confusión.

-Emm… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo Profesor?- preguntó curiosa al ver que estaba hablando de trabajo con ella también.

El hombre alzó la mano, indicando que lo dejara terminar de hablar. La rubia asintió nerviosamente.

-Por lo que he decidido aceptar la propuesta de Buttercup-

Las dos chicas miraron a la pelinegra sorprendidas, ella jamás les había contado acerca de alguna "propuesta". La ojijade sonrió aún más. La de ojos rosas entonces la observó con recelo.

-Debido a que ustedes fueron entrenadas desde niñas y son excelentes en los que hacen (incluyéndote, Bubbles) he decidido que ustedes tomaran el caso del mafioso más peligroso de todos, Green- informó a sus hijas con cierta inseguridad en su voz.

Bubbles palideció y a Blossom casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado. No podía creerlo.

-Jojojo, eso no es todo- intervino Buttercup con emoción. –¡Lo haremos las _tres_ como verdaderos agentes profesionales!-

La rubia seguía en estado de shock, toda esa información era realmente difícil de digerir, y con lo que había ocurrido recientemente (tanto el crimen como la pesadilla) no creía poder hacer lo que su "padre" le había dicho.

La mayor, al ver a su pequeña hermana que tenía cara de desmayarse en cualquier momento, se giró hacia la ojiverde completamente furiosa.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡No puedes decidir todo esto sin opinión de nosotras!- gritó matándola con la mirada.

Buttercup la observó indiferente y rodó los ojos.

-Lo lamento "señorita-perfecta", pero era necesario, ¡sólo nosotras tres podremos detener a ese tipejo y ponerlo en su lugar!- respondió. –Además, si no hacemos algo pronto las cosas en Saltadilla empeorarán, ¡¿acaso quieren que niños inocentes terminen como nosotras?!- gruñó haciendo contacto visual con la pelirroja.

Verde y rosa chocaron ferozmente. Retándose como dos leones a punto de atacar.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía romper con un solo toque.

Mientras tanto, el Profesor y Bubbles observaban la escena preocupados, sin saber qué hacer.

Por una parte, la chica de ojos azules también estaba molesta con Buttercup, al haber planeado todo eso sin decir ni una palabra a ellas y sin tener su consentimiento. Había sido algo muy egoísta de su parte. Pero entonces también tenía razón; ella no podía seguir ocultándose como gatito miedoso, sin hacer nada cada vez que un crimen ocurría, ya no podía seguir llorando y rezando por un milagro, muy en el fondo sabía que jamás pararía la maldad como arte de magia. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y si eso significaba dar todo de ella y lidiar personalmente con la mafia y otras personas, entonces lo haría.

Además, tal vez descubriría pistas sobre aquel hombre que la acosaba en su pesadilla.

Tenía miedo, sí, ¿quién no? Pero ya no quería seguir siendo la más pequeña, la más _débil_. Todo eso cambiaría. La inocente y miedosa Bubbles desaparecería para ser remplazada por una valiente y determinada.

Nadie terminaría con el mismo destino trágico que ellas.

-Lo haremos-

Tres pares de ojos la miraron estupefactos.

La dulce e inocente Bubbles había hablado con determinación y firmeza. Nadie lo podía creer.

La sorpresa de Buttercup se transformó en igual determinación.

-Bien- asintió con una sonrisa, no de emoción, sino de agradecimiento. Luego se giró a la pelirroja con la que momentos antes se estaba mirando a muerte. -¿Blossom?-

La nombrada cruzó los brazos y rompió el contacto visual, viendo hacia la pared, pero sin mirar un punto fijo.

-Por favor…-

Suspiró con resignación.

-Está bien-

El rostro de la pelinegra se iluminó y corrió a abrazar a sus hermanas alegremente. Luego se acercó al Profesor y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Estupendo! ¡No se arrepentirán!- les dijo guiñando un ojo y haciendo una pose de victoria. Algo ridícula en opinión de la pelirroja, que negó con la cabeza. Su hermana era un caso perdido.

Bubbles la observó con una sonrisa divertida, pero cambió su expresión a una pensativa.

-Oigan… ¿pero cómo se llamará nuestro equipo?- preguntó captando la atención de los demás en la oficina. -Me refiero a que... bueno, tenemos que tener un nombre para que los villanos tiemblen al saber quienes somos ¿no?-

Todos asintieron.

Buttercup fue la primera en dar una idea.

-Que tal… ¡la increíble Buttercup y sus hermanas!- sugirió con un sentimiento de superioridad.

Todos la observaron con una expresión que decía "¿en serio? -.-" a excepción de Blossom, que le dirigió una mirada molesta y siguió pensando.

-Podríamos utilizar el nombre de nuestro equipo cuando éramos niñas… aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien- mencionó la ojirosada mientras chasqueaba los dedos intentando recordar.

A Bubbles le brillaron los ojos y tapó su boca con las manos.

-Te refieres a…-

-Oh-oh, creo que sé a lo que se refiere…-

-¡Sí! Ya recordé el nombre-

-¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS!- gritaron las tres en unísono.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír como locas, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacían. Las tres se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado y comenzaron a discutir con emoción cómo serían sus trajes de "super-espías" y la hora a la que serían sus entrenamientos y pruebas para poder estar en forma y patear los traseros de aquellos villanos que atormentaban las vidas de todos.

Bromeaban entre ellas y reían a uno que otro comentario sarcástico de Buttercup, era como si hubieran vuelto a ser niñas de nuevo-

Todo ocurría bajo la mirada llena de ternura del Profesor.

.

.

.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa alrededor de la una y media de la tarde (tuvieron el día libre) Blossom y Buttercup se sentaron en el gran sillón de su sala a ver la televisión mientras que Bubbles se cambiaba de su uniforme escolar a ropa más cómoda y casual.

Después de 15 minutos de esperar, la rubia por fin bajó las escaleras, dejando ver su blusa color azul cielo de olanes y unos jeans entubados con flats blancos. Aunque su look fuera casual, Bubbles nunca dejaba de verse hermosa.

Caminó hasta ellas con una gran sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿nos vamos?-

Sus hermanos asintieron eufóricamente.

Este día serían victoriosas.

* * *

" _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Champagne pouring over us_

 _All my friends were glorious_

 _Tonight we are_

 _Victorious"_

* * *

 _ **Y bien, ya empieza el salseo xD**_

 _ **Díganme que opinan, y qué creen que pase después 7u7**_

 _ **No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá uno de los Rowdyruff boys... adivinen quién será /(.3.)/**_

 ** _En fin, gracias de nuevo por aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios y esas otras personas que leen esto pero no dicen nada xD_**

 ** _P.D: Raura7w7 sé que el prólogo fue largo, pero es que habían muchas cosas que explicar xD y los demás capítulos (como podras ver 7u7) no serán muy largos xD así que tu tranquila. Por cierto, gracias por molestarte en investigar sobre esto :D, ahora sí le entenderás más xD_**

 _ **¡**_ _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Something about us

NOTA: **¡Omg! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que volvieron a comentar. Y perdón por la demora... ¡Son mi razón de seguir chicas :3! Y bien, denle la bienvenida al salseo de este nuevo capítulo xD!**

 **¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

" _It might not be the right time_

 _I might not be the right one_

 _But there's something about us_

 _I've got to say_

' _Cause there's something between us anyway"_

 _-Daft Punk_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente que marcó la vida de las chicas.

Los asesinatos de Red, que ahora se le conoce como la "Gran Noche".

La formación de las Powerpuff Girls.

Y el inicio de su entrenamiento.

Blossom y Buttercup habían abandonado sus deberes en la Central para dedicarse a los entrenamientos y la investigación de lo más reciente e importante sobre Green.

Bubbles iba también después de la escuela, no se quería quedar atrás. Las tres estaban dispuestas a ponerle fin al peor de los mafiosos.

Pero cuando Bubbles llegó a su escuela, no esperaba encontrarse con esto.

Todas las chicas y uno que otro chico estaban hablando sin parar y parecían más emocionados de lo normal. Bueno, en la escuela nadie nunca estaba emocionado, así que era un gran cambio. Incluso vio a algunas maestras soltar unas risitas y chismosear sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Mientras se abría paso entre todas las personas con su escándalo, se dirigió a su casillero, mirando confundida a su alrededor. Tenía que ser algo importante, ¿tal vez una gran oferta en todas las tiendas? O quizá… ¿Sedusa, su gran ídolo habrá sacado otra línea de ropa?

Ese pensamiento la hizo soltar un gritito de emoción. Sedusa era una de las diseñadoras más reconocidas en la ciudad y hasta en el país, su línea de ropa era de las más modernas e irresistibles, cualquiera que viera sus diseños se deleitaría con la perfecta vista. Eso incluía a la linda rubia, que ser diseñadora de moda era su sueño dorado.

Su gran ídolo también tenía una línea para el tratamiento del cabello, pero eso era algo que a la ojiazul ya no le incumbía mucho.

Mientras seguía en su loca imaginación en la que Sedusa la felicitaba por sus magníficos diseños y su gran esfuerzo en un futuro donde ella era la número uno modista del año, su amiga Robin comenzó a agitarla violentamente, intentando sacarla de sus fantasías.

-¡Bubbles, deja de pensar en tu fantasioso mundo donde eres la mejor diseñadora de todo el país! ¡Ya va a empezar la primera clase y llegaremos tarde!- le gritó intentando hacer que su mejor amiga reaccionara.

La ojiazul volvió a la realidad e hizo un puchero. Ya casi llegaba la mejor parte donde el chico de sus sueños le pedía matrimonio.

-Ya voy- contestó aún triste.

Robin alzó la ceja.

-¿Por qué tan deprimida por eso en este importante día?- preguntó al tiempo que comenzaron a caminar hacia su primer periodo de clases.

Bubbles la miró confundida.

-¿Te refieres a eso por lo que todo el mundo está emocionado?- la castaña asintió. –La verdad es que no recuerdo que se festeja hoy…- contestó algo apenada mientras bajaba la mirada.

Su amiga la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza de la nada. Al pensar en eso le dio un escalofrío a la rubia. _"Eso sería horrible"_ pensó con asco.

-¡¿Acaso no le recuerdas?! ¡Fue el tema que se habló como si se tratara de la Tercera Guerra Mundial desde la semana pasada!-

-Ya te he dicho que he estado últimamente ocupada sobre _tú-sabes-qué_ \- murmuró la chica de ojos azules. Aquel tema era confidencial y sólo ella y Mitch sabían.

-Lo sé, pero ¡el mejor artista de todo el país vendrá a Saltadilla! ¡Y se presentará hoy en nuestra escuela para dar una plática y una clase a un grupo al azar!- regañó Robin, y una mirada llena de ilusión y enamoradiza llenó todo su rostro. –Ojalá sea nuestro grupo, ¡sería la chica más feliz de todas!-

A Bubbles casi le da un ataque de risa al ver a su amiga en ese estado. A diferencia de ella, la castaña estaba más interesada en la pintura. Justo cuando iba a burlarse de su mirada embobada, una voz llena de molestia alertó a las dos.

-¿Y qué es tan especial sobre ese tipejo?-

Robin hizo un dramático grito de indignación y miró al recién llegado con falso odio.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Mitch Michelson?! ¡El señor Jackson no sólo tiene talento, es el hombre más atractivo que pueda existir!- dijo retando con la mirada al chico nombrado.

La ojiazul estaba conteniendo su carcajada lo más que podía. Haberle dicho eso a Mitch no fue lo más inteligente que su mejor amiga pudo decir, pues él se _moría_ por Robin. Y con esas palabras los celos explotarían por todas partes.

-¿Huh? ¿Con que de eso se trata todo el asunto? ¡Ese "cara-bonita" seguramente es un fracaso!- replicó aún más molesto. Vaya, se estaba conteniendo.

Los tres entraron al salón después de un tiempo. Robin le había hecho la ley del hielo a Mitch, y Bubbles tenía una sonrisa que embobaba a cualquier chico que la viera y hacía chillar de ternura a las chicas. El asunto le hacía mucha gracia.

Pero de nuevo, todos estaban concentrados y esperaban con emoción la llegada de aquel hombre que sacaba infinitos suspiros de las chicas y algunos gruñidos de los chicos. Supuso que no tomaban mucho en cuenta su talento, sino su apariencia física, y eso la hacía sentir un poco de pena por el famoso artista.

Ella también estaba algo inquieta, pero al estar más en el lado del diseño y la moda, no le emocionaba como al resto de la escuela.

Las primeras clases pasaron tranquilamente (sin contar la actitud fuera de lugar de los demás) y su mejor amiga seguía en su etapa de no-me-toques-no-me-hables-si-eres-Mitch, algo que en parte creía que en realidad lo hacía para provocarlo a propósito, pero ya no le dio más vueltas al tema.

En su periodo libre los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería, sus amigos aún retándose con la mirada, pero todo normal. Extrañamente, el tiempo se fue volando hasta que llegó la penúltima clase del día; entonces el mundo se volvió loco de nuevo.

- _¡Ya está en la escuela!-_

 _-Sí, y ha llegado en una limusina último modelo, ¡se ve que tiene dinero!-_

 _-Ahhh, es el sueño de toda mujer sin importar la edad…-_

 _-Por lo que sé sólo tiene 21 años, dicen que no fue a la Universidad para poder dedicarse completamente al dibujo y pintura-_

 _-¡Oh! ¡Entonces yo haré lo mismo y así podré casarme con él!-_

 _-¡Se te zafó un tornillo, por supuesto que él es_ mío _!_ -

 _-¡No! Es mío-_

Y así se la pasaron largo rato durante toda la clase. Lo que había empezado como pequeños comentarios terminó siendo gritos de emoción y una que otra pelea, incluyendo a la maestra. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo a Bubbles y a Mitch evitar que Robin se uniera a la pelea por el corazón del señor Jackson.

No entendía por qué tanta emoción. La rubia ni siquiera había oído hablar del artista, por lo que tampoco sabía cómo era físicamente. Además, no tenía caso ponerse tan feliz si probablemente su grupo no sería escogido.

Corrección.

Llegó la última clase, ¿y qué pasó?

¡Sorpresa! Su grupo fue el afortunado.

El escándalo no faltó en hacerse presente.

Pero el profesor hizo callar a todo el salón con su escalofriante mirada. Ordenó que todos acomodaran sus bancas en círculo, y les dio instrucciones de qué debían y no debían hacer cuando el señor Jackson estuviera dando sus palabras. Preguntas al final, y nada de aventársele encima como mujer urgida. Todas chicas enrojecieron ante la mención de eso.

-Bien, ahora denle la bienvenida al joven _Boomer Jackson_ -

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricamente, al tiempo que una figura entraba al salón de clases.

Era un chico con camisa de vestir blanca formal y corbata azul rey, fajada impecablemente en un par de pantalones negros que llegaban a zapatos voleados de igual color. Todo parecía ser de marca. Su gran figura masculina se podía apreciar a plena vista, y ni hablar de su rostro. Cabello rubio con un gran estilo natural, no tenía apariencia de tener gel; barbilla ni muy cuadrada ni muy filosa, (del tamaño ideal para un hombre) nariz perfecta y unas cuantas pecas debajo de aquel par de ojos color zafiro que arrancaron más de mil suspiros.

Y por un momento Bubbles Utonio olvidó cómo respirar.

* * *

Dos chicas disparaban con gran precisión al blanco desde su posición detrás de la barra. Cargaban rápidamente sus respectivas armas, apuntaban, y ¡fuego!

Siguieron así durante 20 minutos más, hasta que la pelinegra se quitó su casco de protección y comenzó a revisar su celular. La de ojos rosas la imitó.

-¿Aún sin mensajes ni llamadas de Bubbles?- preguntó preocupada Blossom acompañando a su hermana fuera del cuarto de entrenamiento.

-Nada de nada… ¡no entiendo porque sigue sin llegar! ¡Ya pasó más de una hora!- exclamó apretando el aparato y volviéndolo a guardar en su chaqueta. Aunque no lo expresara mucho, ella también estaba preocupada por su inocente hermana menor.

-Si no llega dentro de 10 minutos más, iré por ella a donde sea que esté y traeré su trasero para interrogarla ¡y luego ponerla a trabajar como esclava como castigo! Como se atreve a mostrarnos esa falta de…-

Buttercup rodó los ojos ante la loca pero familiar amenaza de su hermana y se echó en el sillón más cercano que había. Sacó una revista de debajo del sillón y fingió leerla para ignorar el parloteo de su hermana.

-… que no debe meterse conmigo, y cuando el Profesor se entere, ¡tendrá su quinto castigo! Rogará por piedad y me comprará mi pastel de fresas favorito, pero luego se dará cuenta de que eso no es suficiente, y entonces…-

Mientras seguía ignorando a Blossom, encontró algo curioso en la revista que por fin se dignó a leer. Era la foto de un tipo apuesto con cabello rubio y ojos azules que la hicieron recordar a su hermana menor. Al lado de la imagen había un largo de texto de cosas que no le interesaban, a excepción de un fragmento.

"… _esperamos la llegado del señor Jackson a Pokey Oaks el día 24 de septiembre de este año."_

-Huh, que curioso, eso es hoy…- murmuró inspeccionando el artículo como si le fuera a decir algo.

-¡BUTTERCUP! ¡¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?!- le gritó la pelirroja arrebatándole la revista.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es importante, creo que ya sé lo que sucedió con Bubbles!-

-No creo que de la nada se te haya venido algo a la cabeza así de fácil, ¡tenemos que ir por ella ahora!-

-¡No, tienes que escucharme! ¡La respuesta está en esa revista para fresitas que tú compras semanalmente!-

-¡¿A quién llamas fresita, _emo_?!-

-Oye, hay una GRAN diferencia entre estilo _rebelde_ y emo-

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!-

La voz de Bubbles sacó a las dos chicas de su pelea verbal.

Se veía como si acabara de correr un maratón; sus coletas estaban algo despeinadas, su uniforme estaba algo desarreglado y sus mejillas estaban color tomate.

Rápidamente corrieron hasta ella y se le abalanzaron con violencia, tirando a la pobre rubia que ya de por sí se veía alterada.

Justo cuando iba empezar a hablar, Blossom la interrumpió.

-¡TE ESTUVIMOS LLAMANDO DURANTE CASI DOS PUTAS HORAS Y NUNCA TE DIGNASTE A CONTESTAR!- gritó sacudiéndola aún sin pararse de encima de ella.

La chica rubia sólo se sentía vomitar ante tanto movimiento.

Buttercup empujó a la molesta ojirosa y ayudó a su otra hermana a levantarse, luego sentó a cada una en un sillón diferente para evitar un asesinato en la pequeña sala.

Se sentó en un sillón diferente al de ellas y cruzo las piernas actuando femeninamente, algo que dejó boquiabierta a las demás.

-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, puedo dejar de hacer esto-

Dejó de cruzar las piernas y se echó como si fuera un hombre borracho, aunque estaba de brazos cruzados. A las chicas les resbaló una gotita en la sien por ese acto tan rudo pero normal de ella.

-Ahora, Bubbles _querida_ , explícanos porque llegas tan tarde- dijo con voz dulce la pelinegra, mandando escalofríos a la mencionada.

Tragó nerviosa viendo la mirada asesina de sus hermanas en ella, pero sabía que era mejor hablar antes de que la situación empeorara.

-Bien, pues un artista muy popular fue a la preparatoria…- empezó intentando seguir con algo creíble para ocultar la detallada verdad.

-¡Eso es lo que te estaba intentando decir, tarada!- interrumpió la ojijade lanzando una mirada enojada a Blossom.

Blossom frunció el ceño ante el insulto, pero tomó de nuevo la revista y pronto encontró a lo que su hermana se refería. Sus labios formaron una perfecta O y la sorpresa inundó sus ojos, pero rápidamente esa mirada se fue y cruzó los brazos orgullosamente. Buttercup rodó los ojos al ver que el orgullo de la pelirroja no le permitiría disculparse.

-En fin, prosigue-

-¡Ah, sí! Pues su nombre es Boomer Jackson- sintió algo en su estómago al mencionar su nombre. – Y fue a dar una plática a mi salón, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminé dándole un tour por la escuela… creo que no vi el tiempo pasar, pero cuando supe lo tarde que era ¡vine corriendo de inmediato!- terminó el corto relato con el rostro rojo como tomate de nuevo.

Vaya, eso sí que era algo nuevo para las demás. Bubbles casi nunca se sonrojaba.

-¿O sea que estuviste coqueteando con el cara bonita durante hora y media?- preguntó Buttercup sin poder creérselo. " _Dulce y tierna Bubbles ligando con una celebridad… ¿quién lo diría?"_ pensó algo divertida.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡No! Sólo charlamos sobre cosas de su trabajo y la escuela-

En cambio Blossom no le veía lo divertido al asunto.

-Eso no explica las llamadas perdidas- mencionó con un tono serio. Sabía que faltaban varias cosas a esa patética historia, y algo no le sonaba bien del todo.

Bubbles parpadeó confundida.

-¿Esas llamadas que mencionaste desde que llegué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca oí el celular sonar, y siempre lo traigo conmigo-

Blossom sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya cansada de pelear.

-No hay porque mentir Bubbles, no tiene caso-

-¡P-pero no estoy mintiendo! Te voy a mostrar que…- dijo sacando el aparato y lo prendió para mostrarle la evidencia.

Soltó un gritito ahogado, no podía creerlo.

" _¿Pero qué…?"_

Bloqueó su celular y lo guardó de nuevo. Tomó aire, e intentando lucir lo más tranquila posible sonrió arrepentida.

-Lo siento Blossom, pero acabo de recordar que hoy tuve un examen sorpresa muy importante, y tuve que silenciar el teléfono… s-supongo que olvidé quitárselo- mintió apenada, esquivando las miradas que seguían en ella.

La mayor quitó su mirada dura y sus ojos se suavizaron. Se acercó a la ojiazul y la abrazó maternalmente.

-Está bien… pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿okey? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti- murmuró pasando su mano por su cabello.

Buttercup suspiró y se unió al abrazo.

En ese momento no aguantó más y se echó a llorar.

" _Yo también lo siento"_

* * *

Permaneció acostada en su cama, sin mirar un punto fijo. Ya era de noche y a través de su ventana se colaba la luz de la luna, haciendo que el color de las paredes pasara de celeste a zafiro. Presionaba a Octi contra su pecho mientras recordaba todo lo que en verdad pasó.

 _Odiaba_ tener que mentirle a sus hermanas.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Él era lo más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida._

 _-Buenas tardes a todos-_

 _Incluso su voz era perfecta._

 _Simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil y tenía miedo de que todos vieran su gran sonrojo. Esto nunca le había pasado antes a ella._

" _Cielos Bubbles, ¿qué te pasa?"_

 _Iba a seguir recriminándose, cuando de repente sus ojos chocaron con los de él. Casi chilla de emoción cuando él también se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió. Por un momento sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada más existieran ellos dos en un extraño mundo de paz y…_

 _-Bien señor Jackson, ¿por qué no empezamos con la plática?- dijo el profesor interrumpiendo el momento mágico de los dos._

 _Era la primera vez que Bubbles sentía ganas de golpear a alguien por una mera interrupción._

 _-Um, sí, por supuesto- volvió a hablar la melodiosa voz, como si hubiera vuelto a cobrar la compostura._

 _-Pues bien, ¿qué es el arte?...-_

 _Y así comenzó su discurso, y la verdad, había sorprendido a todos. Era como si bonches de inspiración hubieran caído, estampándose en cada persona que habitaba el salón de clases. El joven hablaba desde el corazón y hacía uno que otro paréntesis para hacer a todos reír, suspirar, y sentirse llorar. Era increíble la forma en la que narraba todo sobre el arte, historias que llegaban al corazón, y cosas que hacían que vieran el mundo de otro modo. Y sobre todo, la rubia no podía dejar de admirar la naturalidad y felicidad con la que hablaba, se sentía derretir ahí mismo. Ninguno de los dos dejó de sonreír en algún momento._

 _En especial cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Parecía como si todo se lo estuviera diciendo a ella, cada relato, cada experiencia, cada frase citada. Cada inspiración._

 _-… el mundo necesita gente que ame lo que hace, y como dijo una vez Voltaire, "El arte de la vida consiste en hacer de la vida una obra de arte"- hizo una breve pausa. – Gracias a todos-_

 _Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron eufóricamente, incluyendo incluso a los chicos que al principio no estaban muy emocionados._

 _La ojiazul sonrió algo confundida cuando el chico pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y miraba a todos sorprendido, pero no por que hubiera recibido tantos aplausos y emoción por parte de los demás, sino de él mismo. O al menos así lo veía ella, y eso la sorprendió._

 _-Bueno, la clase ya ha finalizado desde hace 10 minutos, así que todos pueden irse… oh, y gracias por este maravilloso discurso señor Jackson-_

 _Todos se quejaron, nadie quería decirle adiós al señor Jackson, ni siquiera Bubbles._

 _Una risa que hizo derretir a todas las chicas hizo eco en el salón._

 _Su risa era perfecta._

 _-No es nada, llámenme Boomer-_

 _Después de varios lloriqueos y peleas, el profesor por fin pudo sacar a todos del salón, aunque se requirió un par de patadas en una que otra ocasión._

 _Bubbles se despidió de Robin y de Mitch, que no dejaban de parlotear sobre lo asombroso que era aquel pintor, y tomó su camino a casa, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien se acercó a ella._

 _-¡Espera!-_

 _La rubia paro inmediatamente, y se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz._

 _Se volteó a él, y al verlo que se dirigía a ella, su rostro se puso color tomate._

 _-¿Huh?¿M-me hablas a mí?- tartamudeó señalándose a sí misma._

 _Aquella risa melodiosa volvió a llenar sus oídos._

 _-Sip, exactamente a ti- sonrió amablemente.- Se te ha olvidado esto-_

 _Mostró su celular con funda de conejo azul y extendió su mano, indicándole que lo tomara. Ella entonces lo tomó y sintió aquella energía electrizante cuando sus manos se rozaron._

 _Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía sus piernas desfallecer._

 _-Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó con su aterciopelada e irresistible voz._

 _-Um, Bubbles Utonio- respondió ofreciendo una de sus famosas sonrisas que enamoraba a todos._

 _Boomer la miró por un largo rato sin decirle nada, y cuando lo miró a los ojos casi grita. Aquel color zafiro ahora se veía más oscuro, y esos ojos le parecieron muy familiares, aunque no lograba ubicar dónde los había visto antes…_

 _-Bubbles… lindo nombre-_

 _La mencionada salió de sus pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa amable._

 _-Gracias, el tuyo tampoco está mal… Boomer-_

 _Casi grita ante su propia osadía._

 _Qué._

 _Carajos._

 _Pasa._

 _Contigo._

 _Bubbles._

 _La mirada ensombrecida de él sólo la alteró más. Seguramente lo ha hecho enojar. ¡¿Ahora que podría hacer?! ¿Tal vez disculparse? O solamente alejarse de él lentamente y comenzar a correr como la buena niñita que es._

 _Huh, eso no estaba tan mal._

 _Justo cuando empezaba a imaginar diferentes escenarios en los que él le gritaba o se iba asqueado e incómodo, una mano grande y masculina tomó la suya. Brincó sorprendida al contacto y el sonrojo se le fue hasta las orejas._

 _Su piel también era perfecta._

 _-Bueno Bubbles, ya que estamos en términos de confianza, me gustaría que me mostraras la escuela, ya que al parecer vendré nuevamente- susurró con una voz ronca que le mandó escalofríos._

 _La jaló de la mano y los dos se adentraron a la escuela, pero ella seguía sin procesar lo ocurrido._

 _-Entonces, ¿empezamos el tour?-_

 _-E-eh, ¡Sí!-_

 _La rubia le enseñó toda la escuela, y mientras lo hacía, platicaba animadamente con él, pues después de los primeros e incómodos 10 minutos, entró en confianza y comenzó a ser ella misma. Dulce, tierna y divertida Bubbles._

 _No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, todo en Boomer era perfecto, y ella estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores momentos en la vida. Él era carismático, dulce y sensible, y adoraba cuando lo escuchaba reír. Pero después de todo, todo tenía que terminar._

 _-… y al parecer ahora todos dicen que mi cuadro "La rendición" ¡es el más popular de todos!, así que cuando seas diseñadora, no te dejes sorprender cuando la propia gente (y no tú) nombren tu más "popular" obra-_

 _Ella se echó a reír y asintió divertida._

 _Sus conversaciones eran perfectas._

 _-Está bien, seguiré tu consejo Mr. Jackson- le dio un codazo juguetonamente, a lo que él correspondió con un pequeño empujón._

 _Los dos rieron nuevamente y Bubbles preguntó casualmente la hora. Para su sorpresa, Boomer dejó de reír y siguió caminando como si nada. Algo nerviosa, ella volvió a preguntar, a lo que él suspiró y por fin le contestó._

 _-¡Oh no! ¡Mis hermanas me van a matar!-_

" _¿Por qué mis hermanas no se dignaron a llamarme?"_

 _Tomó la mochila del hombro de Boomer, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y se volteó para correr en la dirección contraria a la que iban, pero él le tomó la muñeca, conectando sus ojos con los de ella nuevamente._

 _-Bubbles… lo siento-_

 _La ojiazul lo observó confundida, no podía descifrar con qué emoción la estaba mirando ni por qué se disculpaba, y se sintió algo intimidada. Pero rápidamente sacudió ese sentimiento y le sonrió dulcemente._

 _-No te preocupes, ¡gracias por todo!-_

 _Y él devolvió la sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tan perfecto que le aterraba._

* * *

Tomó de nuevo su celular para luego aventarlo.

Ella nunca lo había olvidado.

Ella nunca lo silenció.

Ella nunca agregó su número.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que era un muy mal momento con lo que estaba pasando con Red, a pesar de la preocupación de sus hermanas, a pesar de que lo había conocido ese mismo día, y a pesar de que _él_ no le daba buena espina,

Se enamoró.

.

.

.

* * *

La tranquilidad del cuarto había desaparecido. Era demasiado grande y lujoso como para que alguien quisiera destruirlo, pero él era la excepción.

Los floreros estaban rotos, regados por el piso y las rosas que llevaba dentro no durarían tanto tiempo sin agua y morirían. El saco y la corbata habían sido removidos sin ningún cuidado y permanecían en suelo; el sofá había sido aventado hasta la otra pared, causando una grieta no muy grande en el tapiz y en el cemento debajo de éste.

Su cama era un desastre y su más famoso cuadro yacía tirado boca abajo encima de los cristales del espejo que había roto apenas hace unos minutos.

Pero en ese instante le valía mierda toda la destrucción.

Su respiración era rápida y furiosa, sus anchos hombros subían y bajaban, como si intentaran romper la camisa y causar aun más desastre.

Pero ya había sido suficiente; quitó lentamente los cristales que se le habían incrustado a sus manos cuando rompió el espejo, y dejó que la sangre manchara su pantalón y su camisa que pronto dejaría de ser completamente blanca.

-Por qué…-

Su voz entrecortada y ronca sonó como eco por toda la habitación. La luna era su única compañía por el momento.

-¡¿Por qué ahora?!-

No lo lograba entender. Ella había llegado en el peor momento de todos, no podía permitirse sentir tantas cosas.

No debió observar sus orbes celestes.

No debió tomar su celular.

No debió silenciarlo.

Y no jodidos debió haber agregado su número, ni el de ella en el suyo.

Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde, no por nada se había disculpado anticipadamente con ella.

Recorrió con la vista todo el desastre que había hecho, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Ella había conocido su lado bueno, ese que sólo pocos conocían, la persona que era antes de transformarse en la basura que era hoy. Y ahora sólo faltaba que conociera ese lado. El que ahora limpiaba la sangre de sus manos con su propia lengua y sonreía al sabor.

.

.

.

 _-Bubbles… lo siento-_

" _Tal vez ni siquiera sea el indicado, pero te haré mía."_

* * *

 _"I might not be the right one_

 _It might not be the right time_

 _But there's something about us_

 _I´ve got to do_

 _Some type of secret I will share with you"_

* * *

 _ **Chan chan chaaaaan!**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí ya empezó el verdadero salseo!**_

 _ **Damas y caballeros, el drama se acerca…**_

 _ **Y pues ya vieron que no fue ni Butch ni Brick, sino ¡Boomer! :D**_

 _ **Dulce e inocente Boomer…, bueno, más bien algo psicópata, pero ya veremos cómo nos sale de loco xD**_

 _ **En fin, perdón la demora nuevamente, así soy yo, así que ñehhh**_

 _ **Dejen un zukulemtoh review ;)**_

 _ **P.D: Raura7w7 creo que la inspiración llegó a mi otra vez, veremos cómo nos va con el siguiente xD.**_

 _ **¡Espero que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad!**_

 _ **Y sobre todo… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Instant Crush

NOTA: **Wuhuuu! He vuelto baby! (?) En fin, gracias por los reviews, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado :) Y este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero lo tuve que cortar, o sino los iba a aburrir horriblemente xD (gracias por la idea Raura7w7)**

 **Bueno, ya me callo, ¡disfruten del cap!**

* * *

" _One thing I never see the same_

 _when you're around_

 _I don't believe it, and it slips from the ground_

 _I wanna take you to that place in the Roche_

 _But no one gives us any time anymore"_

 _-Daft Punk_

* * *

Se oía una serie de golpes agresivos y firmes, que retumbaban en todo el cuarto.

El cuarto era oscuro, con poca iluminación y varias herramientas de box y karate acomodados en perfecto orden. En ese momento, un saco de box era el que recibía la fuerza de todos los impactos, y parecía no poder aguantar más.

5 minutos más, y el saco cayó al duro y frío suelo de concreto, retumbando en toda la habitación y trayendo un silencio sepulcral después del acto.

Su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba ahora en el lugar, y sus orbes rosas brillaban con furia, pareciendo iluminarlo un poco más.

Bajó la mirada y miró con desprecio y enfado aquel saco de box que seguía en el suelo, como si estuviera burlándose de ella. Soltó un grito furioso y pateó el objeto, que salió volando unos cuantos metros hasta caer de manera agresiva de nuevo, junto a la demás pila de sacos que habían pasado por el mismo destino anteriormente.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, la puerta del ático se abrió, y la figura de su hermana menor apareció en la entrada.

Traía su pijama azul de conejitos, siendo un conjunto muy modesto y tierno, pues no dejaba ver nada de curvas ni escote. Además, la mirada que le estaba dedicando con las mejillas ligeramente infladas en forma de puchero y su ceño fruncido le quitaba toda la seriedad que la rubia estaba intentando dar.

-Blossom, son las 10 de la noche y ya has roto como 5 sacos, ¡¿podrías ya dejar tu genio e irte a dormir?! ¡Mañana es un día muy importante y tenemos varias cosas por hacer!- le regañó cruzando los brazos.

La mencionada suspiró y se giró hacia ella.

-Bubbles, sabes muy bien por qué estoy así-

-Creo que sólo me lo has repetido como cien veces…-

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y empezó a subir los escalones para salir del ático, mientras también se revisaba las heridas que tenía en las manos. Nunca le había gustado usar guantes.

-En fin, ¿dónde está Buttercup? Supongo que haciendo lo que le pedí…-

Bubbles soltó una risita nerviosa y cerró la puerta una vez que su hermana salió.

-Si… etto…sobre eso…- suspiró, no tenía caso mentirle a esa tipa. –Está jugando Guitar Hero-

...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

.

.

.

* * *

La puerta de su preciada habitación se abrió de forma tan abrupta que se estampó contra la pared, dejando ver las paredes color verde militar, que estaban llenas de posters de bandas de rock, heavy metal y alguno que otro chico sexy rockero. Pero en sí, para las demás el lugar era un desastre.

Restos de comida aquí y allá, ropa sucia por todos lados (alguna había intentado ser ocultada debajo de la cama, pero no engañaba a nadie) y parecía como si el sol no hubiera entrado en días. Al parecer había algunos posters pegados a la ventana a propósito. Vaya.

-¡Buttercup! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- gritó una ojirosada muy enfadada, _casi_ despertando a todas las personas que estaban a un kilómetro a la redonda.

La chica que usualmente respondía a ese nombre estaba parada frente a una televisión de tamaño normal con una guitarra falsa en las manos, y estaba tan concentrada en el juego que o no había oído a su hermana mayor, o simplemente la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

Sus dedos se movían ágilmente en las teclas de colores que incluía el instrumento y cantaba a la par de la letra mientras sonreía como loca y hacía uno que otro movimiento ridículo (a vista de las demás).

A Blossom y Bubbles les resbaló una gotita en la frente al observar tal escena.

-WE ARE! WE ARE MISTAKEN, WE ARE THE VOICES INSIIIDE YOUR HEEEAAAD!-

Las dos se taparon los oídos con dolor al oír al pobre animal enfermo parir- digo, a _Buttercup_ cantar.

-YEAH, BELIEVE WHAT YOU SEEEE-

-¡BUTTERCUP UTONIO!-

Vaya, _ahora sí_ había despertado a todas esas personas.

La pelinegra paró el juego y le lanzó una mirada asesina a quien le había gritado.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES BLOSSOM?!-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ QUIERO?! ¡TE PEDÍ QUE IMPRIMIERAS TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE HEMOS CAPTURADO DURANTE TODA LA SEMANA SOBRE GREEN!-

-¡UY SÍ! ¿CÓMO NO? ¡NUNCA ME LO PEDISTE!-

-¡TE LO DIJE DESDE HOY EN LA MAÑANA, ESTÚPIDA!

-Oh, ¿en serio?-

Bubbles se dio un facepalm. Siempre era lo mismo con esas gritonas.

.

.

.

*10 minutos después*

-Chicas, las oí gritar, ¿qué es lo que está_-

Al abrir la puerta, el Profesor pensó encontrarse con todo menos esto.

Las tres hermanas, _sus hijas_ , jugando Just Dance como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bubbles reía divertida, Buttercup estaba muy concentrada en los pasos y Blossom tenía cara de "vale-verga-la-vida".

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de nuevo y se alejó lentamente.

* * *

La luna alumbraba una cabaña a punto de caer en pedazos en una zona aislada y difícil de encontrar. Tres hombres se encontraban dentro de lo que sería la sala.

Uno de ellos tenía su cabello revoltoso color negro y corto, sus ojos eran de un verde bosque oscuro, y en una de las cejas tenía dos perforaciones. Traía unos jeans con una cadena, sneakers negros y una camiseta sin mangas verde, dejando ver sus musculosos hombros y brazos. El sueño de toda mujer.

Su apuesto rostro estaba fruncido y una mueca de asco dejaba saber que no quería estar ahí: sentado en uno de los tres viejos y feos sofás que había ahí, pero al menos él estaba en el individual.

-Repíteme otra vez por qué carajos estamos en tu pocilga y no en la mansión de Boomer- retumbó su voz en todo el lugar.

Los otros dos chicos estaban sentados en el sofá donde cabían tres personas. El rubio traía una sudadera azul rey y jeans normales con tenis azules marca Nike, y el pelirrojo traía su típica gorra roja con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo; también traía puesto jeans con vans y una camisa normal roja.

-Butch, yo decidí vivir en esta _pocilga_ porque el dinero me recuerda a ese par de imbéciles- respondió una voz grave y profunda, el dueño del lugar.

Boomer, que estaba en su celular, habló sin dejar de escribir en él.

-Brick tiene razón, venir aquí para mí es un respiro de mi vida como celebridad-guardó su iPhone, suspiró, y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Incluso me vine caminando-

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Simplemente eres una nenita que no sabe aprovechar el dinero _Red,_ y tú Boomer, no sé cómo es que ganas tanto dinero con sólo unos dibujitos-

-Se llama talento, idiota-

-¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo que teníamos que hablar, o solo discutir como niños?-

Sus hermanos se miraron retadoramente por unos segundos para luego bufar y dejar de mirarse.

-Bueno _Green ¿_ cuáles son las nuevas noticias?- preguntó Brick con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios.

El mencionado soltó una carcajada y bebió de su lata con cerveza.

-Créanme, les encantará- hizo un breve pausa. –La Sustancia X será nuestra-

* * *

Ya eran las 11:30 de la noche. Blossom se había ido a su cuarto desde hace 10 minutos, y Bubbles se había quedado con Buttercup para ayudarla a recoger.

Pero en ese momento la chica de ojos celeste estaba muy concentrada en su celular, mientras sonreía a la pantalla.

 _11:26_

 _ **Boomer: Ya terminaron su sesión de baile :P?**_

 _11:26_

 **Sip, y adivina quien tuvo el mejor puntaje~**

 _11:27_

 _ **Boomer: Adivinare…**_

 _ **Boomer: Tu ^_^**_

 _11:28_

 **Pfff, obvio! :D**

 _11:30_

 _ **Boomer: Jaja, me gustaría haberte visto bailar ;)**_

 _ **Boomer: Hablamos después, todavía tengo que terminar unos asuntos :c**_

 _11:31_

 **Okay, buenas noches! 3**

 _11:33_

 _ **Igualmente Bubbles**_ _ **3 x2**_

Suspiró soñadoramente. Aquel hombre sí que la traía loca… ¡y ni siquiera eran nada!

Aquel recordatorio la puso extrañamente triste, pero luego se dio una bofetada mentalmente.

" _Contrólate Bubbles, ¡lo conoces desde hace dos semanas solamente!"_

De la nada comenzó un monólogo en su mente que incluía temas como el amor a primera vista, corazón roto, escenarios donde él la botaba y le decía que era una urgida…

-Me di cuenta-

La voz de la pelinegra hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco. Luego se volteó hacia ella con una mirada de confusión.

-¿De qué cosa?-

Oh no… ¡¿acaso ya se había enterado de que hablaba todas las noches con su amor platónico desde hacía varios días?!

-De las heridas en las manos de Blossom-

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y suspiró aliviada.

Un momento…

Ups, hablaba de Blossom. Hora de preocuparse.

-Si… ha estado así porque Red no ha hecho aparición desde hace… um, ¿dos semanas?-

Buttercup asintió y se echó a la cama, mientras miraba pensativa el techo.

-Uh-huh, y eso la está volviendo loca… pero me preocupa más ella que aquel asesino psicópata- admitió. –Si no se ocupa de sus propios asuntos y sigue con su obsesión por Red, terminará sin novio-

Bubbles tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar una carcajada que despertaría a los demás en la casa.

Así que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡B-buttercup! ¡Pensé que esto era serio!- dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-¡Es en serio! Debería estar más concentrada en Green, es nuestro más importante asunto por ahora-

Bubbles volvió a reír.

-Eres un caso perdido…-

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Hmp, pero en serio, acepté jugar Just Dance sólo para que pasara un buen rato-

La rubia se sorprendió ante ese descubrimiento. Parecía que Buttercup en verdad quería y se preocupaba por Blossom.

Sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños del Profesor, ¡así que seguramente logrará olvidar eso por un tiempo!-

-Sí… ¿ya tienes un regalo?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Desde hace un mes!-

-…-

-No me digas que tú no tienes uno…-

-Heh-

-¡Buttercup!-

* * *

-¿La Sustancia X? ¿Qué esa cosa no estaba catalogada como perdida?-

Butch rió por lo bajo.

-Boomer, no seas inocente-

El mencionado frunció el ceño y lo miró expectante.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces?- preguntó irritado.

-Esa cosa ha sido vendida y robada durante varios años, pero jamás usada- se adelantó a contestar el pelirrojo, que miraba con sospecha al ojiverde.

-Exacto-

-¿Pero, por qué comprarla si no la van usar?- preguntó Boomer ya harto de tanto misterio.

Butch rodó los ojos y suspiró. _"Tenía que ser el hermano menor…"_

-Nadie es tan estúpido como para usar una sustancia que no saben manejar ni qué es lo que hace, por algo se llama "X": porque es una incógnita-

-¡¿Y para qué carajos la compran entonces?!-

Brick miró divertido a su hermano menor. Era tan fácil desesperarlo.

-Para demostrar poder- contestó Butch. Luego se aclaró la garganta. –Cuando alguien tiene algo que es diferente a todo lo que existe, algo que causa misterio y curiosidad, algo _desconocido_ … a la gente le causa miedo. Cada persona que compra o roba la sustancia x lo hace con el propósito de causar miedo a los rivales o chantajear inocentes, mentirles con que tienes un arma mortal que podría destruirlos, o que aquella cosa te ha otorgado poderes inimaginables que acabarían con miles de vidas. Claro que todo termina cuando alguien te ofrece una buena suma de dinero que lograría dar el poder deseado, y entonces la sustancia x llega a otras manos ambiciosas… y el ciclo simplemente sigue.-

Boomer miró asombrado al pelinegro y luego alzó una ceja.

-¿Y nosotros para qué querríamos ser parte del mismo ciclo?-

El de ojos rojos también lo miró expectante. Hasta ahora no le veía el sentido en tener aquella misteriosa sustancia.

-Jojojo amigos míos, nosotros romperemos ese ciclo- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los otros dos miraron sorprendidos. Después de unos segundos, Brick se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-

Butch aplastó la lata de cerveza ya vacía, y la lanzó hacia atrás. El choque del objeto contra el suelo se oyó en el viejo lugar.

-Me refiero, a que Padre y Madre saben cómo funciona la Sustancia X- rió ante las caras estupefactas de sus hermanos (aunque la de Boomer era más graciosa, ya que Brick es más maduro). –Y nosotros por fin la usaremos-

Ahora sí los dos casi se desmayan.

Pero el pelirrojo volvió a la defensiva.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que esos gusanos no están mintiendo?-

Volvió a rodar los ojos ante la continua sospecha de su hermano mayor. _"Brick, Brick, Brick, tan suspicaz como siempre."_

-No quisieron dar detalles, pero Mojo Jojo conoció al creador de la Sustancia X, y la vió ser creada-

Boomer se paró y estampó sus manos contra la mesa del centro.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!-

Brick frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Esto le daba mala espina.

-¿Y quién es el creador?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y matando con la mirada a Butch.

Pero él ni se inmutó ante la actitud de sus hermanos.

-El Profesor Utonio-

.

.

.

* * *

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PROFESOR!-

El hombre que estaba plácidamente dormido en la grande y cómoda cama se sentó de golpe y miró hacia todos lados alarmado.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?-

Volteó hacia enfrente y se encontró con los rostros felices y emocionados de sus tres hijas.

Las tres ya estaban vestidas y arregladas. Blossom llevaba una blusa tipo suéter con mangas largas pero corta del tórax de color guinda, una falda negra corta y debajo de ésta medias negras. El calzado eran sus botas altas del mismo color de la blusa.

Llevaba en sus manos adornadas con brazaletes una bandeja con el desayuno.

Bubbles traía un vestido corto azul y liso hasta la cintura, donde después del cinturón negro, la tela caía como olanes. Unas simples zapatillas adornaban sus pies. Ella llevaba un pequeño pastelillo adornado con una vela.

Y por último estaba Buttercup, que traía los mismos pantalones y botas negras de siempre, sólo que la blusa era más elegante. Era verde pasto, sujetada por un gran cinturón negro en la cintura que hacía resaltar su gran figura femenina que casi nunca mostraba, y la tela estaba cortada en la parte de los hombros, dejándolos ver. Ese sí que era un gran cambio. Pero en lugar de traer algún alimento, ella llevaba la cámara fotográfica.

Antes de que el Profesor pudiera decir algo más, un ¡flash! Le cegó la vista, haciendo que pegara un grito y luego se tallara los ojos.

-Primera foto del dia- se burló la pelinegra mientras observaba la imagen en su cámara.

Las demás la miraron con reproche.

-¡Buttercup! Esa no es manera de tratar al Profesor en su día especial- le regañó Blossom.

La mencionada rodó los ojos y luego sonrió. Decidió ignorar a la pelirroja.

-Le trajimos el desayuno, ¿gusta probarlo?- preguntó empujando a la chica de ojos rosa hacia el Profesor.

El hombre las miró confundido.

-¿Me trajeron el desayuno? ¿Pues qué se festeja hoy?-

A las tres les resbaló una gotita en la frente.

-¡Hoy es 6 de octubre! ¡Su cumpleaños!- contestó Bubbles emocionada.

Buttercup lo miró sin poder creerlo. _"Le gritamos con todas las fuerzas ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Y no sabe qué se festeja?..."_

A veces no sabía cómo era que el Profesor llegó a ser el mejor científico de todos.

En fin, después de agradecer la sorpresa de las chicas, el resto del día fue pasando, y las chicas y el Profesor fueron a un restaurante a comer, y luego al cine. Los cuatro se la estaban pasando muy bien, y cuando la noche estaba empezando a caer, decidieron volver a casa para comer el delicioso pastel que _Buttercup_ había preparado (como regalo para el Profesor, ya que no tenía ninguno y Bubbles la obligó a hacerlo).

Cuando llegaron, el Profesor recibió los regalos de las chicas, siendo un reloj touch moderno por parte de Blossom, una pijama azul marino que decía "El mejor papá del mundo" por parte de Bubbles, y finalmente el pastel hecho por Buttercup.

Abrazos y risas se repartieron por un largo tiempo, y justo cuando estaba por partir su pastel, recordó algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi suelta el cuchillo que traía.

" _No puede ser…"_

Las chicas, al ver la expresión del Profesor se alarmaron y rápidamente corrieron a su lado.

-¡Profesor! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, colocando una mano en su espalda.

Después de unos segundos, logró articular unas palabras.

-Mis… archivos confidenciales… olvide guardarlos…- murmuró con la voz entrecortada. –L-los dejé regados en mi oficina-

Bubbles y Buttercup no entendían de qué hablaba, pero Blossom entendió perfectamente. Su mirada preocupada cambió a una seria.

-Yo voy a guardarlos en la caja fuerte- dijo firmemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Las otras dos seguían sin entender. ¿Caja fuerte? ¿Archivos con información confidencial?

-No- habló de nuevo el Profesor. –Tienes que traerlos, tenemos que verificar que _todo_ siga ahí-

La chica de ojos rosa asintió y luego tomó las llaves del auto de Buttercup. Salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Los demás observaron en silencio el lugar en donde anteriormente había estado Blossom.

* * *

Un hombre se movía sigilosamente entre las sombras. Caminaba en silencio sobre los pasillos vacíos, cualquiera no podría ver absolutamente nada por la oscuridad, pero _él_ no era cualquiera.

Burlar la seguridad de ese sitio había sido difícil, pero no imposible.

Huh, el Centro de Investigación Criminal de Saltadilla no estaba tan mal. Era una suerte que ya estuviera cerrado.

Pero gruñó al recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí.

" _No estás aquí para pasear, recuerda lo que el estúpido de Butch te pidió"_

Sí, estaba ahí por culpa de su hermano.

¿Para qué? Por unos estúpidos papeles. Después de la plática sobre la Sustancia X, Butch mencionó el lugar donde trabajaba el Profesor Utonio, y que era necesario conseguir la información que él tenía sobre la sustancia.

La popularidad de Boomer no le dejaba hacer nada e insistía en que él no tenía la misma experiencia que ellos (mentiroso de mierda) y Butch ya había estado en la cárcel un par de veces, por lo que sería muy arriesgado para él.

Y el único idiota que quedaba era él.

 _Típico._

Se topó con una pequeña sala de espera, y en frente una puerta, que tenía en una reluciente placa escrito "Profesor Utonio".

" _Vaya, eso fue fácil"_

Sacó un clip de su chaqueta y lo acomodó de una forma extraña. Después lo introdujo en la cerradura, y cuando se oyó un "¡clic!" sonrió triunfante por debajo de la bandana negra.

Abrió la puerta con sus manos enguantadas silenciosamente y cuando entró, la cerró del mismo modo.

Observó el lugar y soltó un silbido. Era un bonito lugar; incluso parecía acogedor.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y negó con la cabeza.

" _Contrólate Brick, recuerda el objetivo."_

Con eso en mente, se dispuso a buscar cuidadosamente por el lugar, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que buscaba encima del escritorio. Todos los papeles estaban regados, y sólo era necesario buscarlo ahí.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, pero cuando tomó los papeles deseados, se encontró con lo peor.

Información sobre Green.

" _¡Mierda!"_

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sin importarle el documento que traía en manos. Frunció el ceño, y si alguien viera la mirada asesina de sus ojos, saldría corriendo despavorido.

Pensó que eso le pasaba por ayudarlo más a él que a seguir con sus matanzas. Pero Butch había insistido que ya no había más chismosos ni sospechosos, o cualquier otra persona que fuera una amenaza para el mafioso. Ah, y que se diera un descanso. Aunque había pedido que en cambio colaborará con él.

Y si la policía sabía esto sobre Green, tendrían una pista de Red. Eso era algo que no podría permitir.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, oyó unas pisadas acercándose a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba él.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y buscó una escapatoria.

Cuando volteó al techo se encontró con un conducto de ventilación.

Rápidamente brincó y quitó la reja, para luego volver a saltar y subirse con habilidad al conducto. Una vez arriba, volvió a colocar la reja y observó con cautela a través de ella.

Si era el señor Utonio, entonces podría matarlo de una vez.

Preparó su pistola calibre 9 mm y esperó a que el intruso entrara.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, y una figura entró.

Conforme se acercaba a donde estaba él, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, de ninguna manera era el Profesor.

La luz se prendió, cegándolo por casi completo, pues todo ese tiempo había actuado en la oscuridad. Cuando pudo recobrar la vista, volvió la mirada abajo de nuevo.

Ante sus ojos escarlata, se encontraba lo que sería una chica muy linda. O bueno, al menos lo que estaba a la vista, pues su rostro no se podía apreciar con claridad desde el ángulo en el que él se encontraba.

Aunque sí podía ver que tenía un cuerpo que en su opinión, era perfecto, y su cabello pelirrojo era del tono más hermoso de todos, y casi podía sentir la sedosidad entre sus dedos.

Después recorrió lujuriosamente las curvas de sus piernas, ya que el suéter que traía no dejaba ver las del norte.

Observó con cuidado cómo tomaba los papeles del escritorio con sus delicadas manos para luego acomodarlos y meterlos en una carpeta. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaban cubiertas de varias heridas, y solamente uno que otro curita cubría algunas. La mayoría parecía ser rasguños.

" _Al parecer es una chica ruda…"_ pensó con una sonrisa divertida. _"Lástima que la muñeca tenga que morir de ésta manera"_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la oyó dirigirse a la puerta de nuevo. Ahora estaba de espaldas hacia él.

" _Perfecto"_

Movió con cuidado la reja lo suficiente para que el tiro saliera sin problemas. Y justo cuando iba a jalar del gatillo, la chica volteó y recorrió el techo con una mirada recelosa.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Estaba observando la perfección en persona, algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su mundo entero se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos en admiración.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su jodida y maldita vida.

Piel blanca y suave a la vista, nariz de botón, labios rojos natural que lo invitaban a probarlos y sobre todo, sus ojos color _rosa._

Jamás había visto ese color de ojos, y aunque le era algo extraño, le era aún más fascinante.

Por un momento olvidó quién era; que era un asesino a sueldo, que no tenía corazón, que había venido a robar, que estaba a punto de matarla y que no debería sentir su palpitar tan rápido.

Fue como si sus ojos rosados le hubieran dado una esperanza, como si le dijeran que todo iría a cambiar, que ella sería su perdición.

Como si su futuro estuviera a punto de brillar y no volvería a estar solo.

Pero toda la magia terminó cuando apagó la luz y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Y todo volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

-No está…-

Las tres chicas y el Profesor estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala, y el único hombre de la familia era quien tenía en manos la carpeta con todos los papeles.

-¿Eh? ¿No está todo ahí?- preguntó Blossom sorprendida.

No sabía muy bien qué información había ahí, pero sabía que si algo faltaba, era una muy mala noticia.

-¿La entrada a la oficina estaba forzada?-

La voz seria del Profesor la asustó, en especial porque sentía todo la furia que estaba conteniendo. Y sus manos pasaban entre las hojas una y otra vez, sus ojos mostrando todo el enojo que no soltaba.

-N-no, todo estaba en orden-

El hombre pasó sus manos por su cabello y suspiró algo que parecía un gruñido.

-Maldita sea…-

Oírlo maldecir preocupó horriblemente a las tres hermanas que lo observaban nerviosas. Jamás habían visto al Profesor de este modo. Siempre decía algo positivo al tener un problema, pero al parecer esto era grave.

-Profesor, qué_-

-Blossom, quiero que mañana investigues lo que pasó, y que me digas cualquier pista, lo que sea- la interrumpió el nombrado mientras recogía todos los documentos y se paraba.

Buttercup frunció el ceño y también se paró.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotras?- preguntó refiriéndose a ella y Bubbles.

La rubia se encogió en su asiento. No quería ver a su padre de ese modo ni un segundo más.

-Ustedes entrenen e investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre Green, su primera misión de _verdad_ se acerca- se paró en frente de las escaleras, dando la espalda a las demás. –Tienen que estar preparadas-

Y sin más, subió las escaleras, hasta que su figura desapareció. Después de unos segundos se escuchó un portazo.

Las tres permanecieron en sus mismas posiciones.

Blossom tenía una expresión neutral, Buttercup estaba echa una furia y Bubbles parecía a punto de romper en lágrimas.

-¿B-bloss?... ¿Qué pasa con el Profesor?-

La vocecita tímida de Bubbles la hizo volver a sí misma. Se volteó hacia ella y le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver el rostro de su hermana menor de esa manera, cuando casi siempre está lleno de felicidad.

-No lo sé, pero algo muy malo se aproxima- respondió con tristeza.

-Pero, ¿por qué justo hoy?-

La pelirroja no contestó, y en cambio observó a la ojiverde salir del lugar furiosamente, sin decirles ni una sola palabra.

-Ya es tarde, y debemos dormir-

Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero rompió el contacto visual y tomó el mismo camino que el Profesor, para después tomar la dirección a su habitación.

Un segundo portazo se escuchó en la casa.

Y Bubbles se quedó sola. Observó el postre que había sido abandonado en la mesa; las velas se habían derretido casi por completo, y la cera había arruinado el pastel.

 _"Lo siento Buttercup..."_

No pudo aguantar y se tiró al suelo, llorando en silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

" _And we will never be alone again_

 _Cause it doesn't happen every day_

 _Kinda counted on you being a friend_

 _Can I give it up or give it away_

 _Now I thought about what I wanna say_

 _But I never really know where to go"_

* * *

 _ **Okey, esto no terminó muy bien, y sé que el capítulo tal vez no fue muy interesante, pero había que explicar estas cosas para que se desencadene el verdadero salseo xD y he de avisarles que esta historia tiene momentos de todo: felices y divertidos, tristes y decepcionantes, próximamente románticos y lindos y/o sexys y darks, etc.**_

 _ **Y sé que la letra de la canción no tuvo mucho que ver, ¡pero el título sí!**_

 _ **En fin, dejen sus reviews para ver qué opinan**_

 _ **P.D: Raura7w7 no seguí tu consejo del todo, porque no lo corté a la mitad, sino como unas dos páginas nada más xD pero bueno, al menos te hago un poquito de caso (?)**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
